The Adventures of Gohan and Kinoko
by Metal Misery
Summary: He can't unlock his powers, she can barely control hers. He loves nature, she destroys everything she touches. He's always known love, she can barely comprehend the feeling. When the fates of these two beings intertwine, will they be able to help each other grow? Or will they push each other farther down their paths of light and dark, creating chaos for the entire universe?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I'm Metal Misery. The author "Never Dying Sun" asked me to adopt this story from her, since she is leaving permanently. I've edited everything to better suit my writing style, and I'm sorry if any former fans of this story prefer the original.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Saiyans Will Arrive In One Year!**

 _Let's go back to where it all began..._

As Kinoko meditated under the shade of an exotic tree, she started to lose concentration and think back on her life. She had been under the watchful eye of her father, Prince Vegeta, for half a year now since her training with Frieza was finally over. Vegeta acted almost as cold to her as he did others, _almost_. Kinoko could see through him, though. She had trained with the evil Lord Frieza her since she could walk and she had picked up the skill to read others' emotions very well. She would be a queen of poker if she knew what poker was.

Today was the first time in her life she had been on a mission to conquer a planet. However, she had arrived a little too late to have joined in the action since it had been a last minute call. Her father had said that they would make sure to take her on whatever planet was next on their journey to make up for it. _To be honest, I never thought about how it feels to kill someone, but I am looking forward to getting my first lick of blood from something that's not an animal!_ Kinoko thought. Meanwhile, during Kinoko's reminiscing, the other two Saiyans who had been listening to the events on Earth started a conversation.

"Raditz stinks," Nappa complained.

"He's a complete disgrace!" Vegeta took a bite out of what appeared to be an arm, and then continued to talk, "How could he let himself be beaten by men of such low fighting power?"

"I don't know... maybe we should go teach those Earthlings a lesson!"

"Waste of time! Then again... I am curious,"

"Ah, are you thinking about what Raditz said?"

Vegeta laughed maliciously, "Exactly! Those dragon balls caught my interest. Just think of the possibilities, Nappa! If we can get our hands on those seven dragon balls, then we can wish for anything we want! Anything at all," Vegeta turned to face Nappa, "Wouldn't you say that's worth making a little trip?"

"You kiddin'?! Yeah, let's go!"

Kinoko was interrupted from her meditation when her father abruptly stood up, "We're leaving. Get in your ship, Kinoko; we are heading to another planet. You will have another chance to get your first kill sooner than expected!"

"What planet is it this time, Father?"

"It's called Earth and has pretty pathetic warriors. We should have no problem defeating them and getting the things called 'dragon balls' that grant you any one wish!"

"Sounds interesting... I wonder what the wish will be," Kinoko pondered on the thought of all the things they could wish for but didn't come up with anything worthwhile. She stepped into her space pod, Nappa and Vegeta doing the same.

 _I_ will _get immortality,_ Vegeta thought, _and I when that day comes... Frieza will die!_ As they flew through space, Vegeta started talking to Nappa and his daughter through his scouter, "Once we force Kakarot's friends to tell us how to find the dragon balls we'll eliminate them! Along with anyone else who tries to stand in our way!"

"Sounds exciting!" Kinoko commented.

"And then we can wish Raditz back to life," Nappa said.

"No. That would be a wasted wish. Raditz was a weakling and a fool! Any Saiyan who can be defeated that easily doesn't deserve to live,"

"Hmm..." Nappa thought on Vegeta's statement.

"Actually, Nappa, I have something much grander in mind. Now tell me, how does the idea of eternal life sound to you?"

"What - living forever? That sounds great! Yeah! And if we can't die that means no one will be able to defeat us! So what the heck would we need Raditz for?"

"Yes, 'what for' indeed. We'll be the greatest fighters in the universe, and we will ascend to our rightful place! Among the Saiyan warriors of legend!"

"Do you mean..."

"That's right, Nappa. That's exactly what I mean! We will become Super Saiyans!"

"Now I definitely like the sound of that!"

"Me too!" Kinoko said. And with that, they continued the rest of the journey in silence.

...

"Look! He's disappearing!" the Turtle Hermit pointed at Goku.

"I know. It was Kami!" Piccolo explained.

"Kami?" The three Earthlings asked.

"The guardian of the Earth. I think you all know him. Yes, this is his work. No doubt Kami has some special purpose in mind for Goku," Piccolo confirmed, "And before you leave I have a request to make. This will sound strange, but try to put your emotions aside. I want Goku's son to come with me for special training," Piccolo asked.

"What?!" Roshi was dumbfounded.

"No way! You can't fool me, mister! 'Special training' pfft, you just wanna gobble him up!" Krillin accused.

"I DO NOT!"

"Then tell us why," Bulma inquired, trying to be at least a bit reasonable.

"Earlier today, this boy showed signs that he might be the most powerful person on this planet. I think I can teach him to control his power, so he can use it to help us defend the Earth when the other Saiyans arrive. It is a long shot; he might still be too young. We'll see." He explained.

"Yeah he's probably too young," Krillin tried as hard as he could to get Gohan away from Piccolo.

"Right, I wouldn't chance it if I were you! Heh heh..." Bulma tried to object without being too forward, so not to make him angry.

"At any rate, I'd say you have to ask the boy's mother," Roshi suggested.

"I'm not asking I'm telling!" Piccolo's outburst frightened the three, "Look, nothing else matters right now except beating the other Saiyans in one year. The boy's in good hands," Without waiting for a reply, Piccolo lifted up the boy from Roshi's arms, "When you wish Goku back, tell him he can look forward to seeing his son one year from now. I'll do what I can with this pampered kid. Hopefully, our work will bear fruit," Piccolo started to rise from the ground, "Remember! Tell him one year!" And with this, Piccolo was off.

"Now... who's gonna tell Chi-Chi?" Everyone froze.

...

 _About 10 months later..._

At around 11:43 am, people in East City could see three strange objects, blasting toward them, in the sky. The sheer force of the oncoming UFOs was enough to completely crush a building, destroy nearby cars, and topple over a large house. When the ships landed, there were three very visible, deep craters in the middle of the street. People nearby broke into a panic, their shouts overlapping one another and flying out into the crisp morning air.

"W-what happened?"

"I-it's gotta be some sorta ship!"

"Someone call the cops!"

"Yeah, right! What're they gonna do? They'll just say it's a weather balloon!"

"There could be thousands of tiny aliens in there!"

"There's another pod over here!"

"Stay calm,"

"Forget that! I'm outta here!"

Everyone silenced as the space pods began to open. Out came Vegeta.

"Alien!" a man shouted. Then, Nappa came out of his ship.

"He's getting out!" Kinoko exited her ship last. Everyone was at a loss for words. She was so... _cute_! Until they remembered she was an alien who might be here to abduct or kill them and take over the planet.

"N-no it can't be!"

"What do they want?"

"Ah," Nappa made an uncomfortable-looking face, "My neck is killing me!"

"Well, what did you think spending months in a fetal position would do?!" Kinoko shouted.

"Uh... yes you're right Princess Kinoko... I-I wasn't thinking..." Nappa was kind of scared of the girl; she was Vegeta's daughter after all.

"Idiot," Kinoko muttered under her breath.

...

"They're on their way here," Piccolo warned, "Gohan, do not be afraid. Your preparation has been excellent, have faith in yourself,"

"I'm ready!" Gohan said nodding.

"What is this... there's someone else coming! It looks like there might be one more than we expected!"

"What?! But I thought you said there would only be two Saiyans!"

The two saw Krillin phase in front of them and were instantly relieved, "It's Krillin!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Right, how 'bout some help? Haha!" Krillin said.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Piccolo snickered, "But things are gonna get intense, you might just slow us down, Krillin."

"I doubt that; I've been doing a little training of my own!"

"So you have. I could feel a significant increase in your power level,"

"Man! Goku's runnin' late. We'll have to hold out without him somehow,"

"He's coming? I mean you really know that for sure Krillin?"

"Of course he is! Master Roshi just talked to 'im the other day! Don't worry, Gohan, he'll be here alright,"

"Wow, that's great, thanks, Krillin! Hey, you grew up with my dad, didn't you? He said guys thought you couldn't fight because you were so short!"

"Short, huh?" Krillin said narrowing his eyes in mock annoyance, "Actually we were the same size, but he kept growing, and I stopped," Krillin lowered his voice to a whisper, "By the way, are you alright? No one has ever trained with Piccolo before,"

"Aw, it wasn't that bad! Once you get used to him, he's great!"

Piccolo sweat-dropped, "That's enough of your small talk, they're here!" the gang looked up to see two large figures and one small one.

"Oh no, can you feel those power levels!? Plus they brought another along! What're we gonna do guys?" Piccolo and Gohan were silent as the three Saiyans descended to the ground.

"So, we meet at last!" said Kinoko eyeing them over, until her eyes landed on a certain 5 ½-year-old. _Hm... That feeling! He's a Saiyan I just know it! And he seems about my age, so it will definitely be a fun fight!_ Kinoko realized.

"The pleasures all mine," Piccolo said, although it was far from being hospitable.

"I call the kid!" Kinoko had said before anyone else called dibs on the other Saiyan. She had never fought with another being to the death, and this could be her chance. Then again, she had gone against other aliens that would always go all out with her. Her eyes turned into shields as the terrible memories of lying in a pool of her own blood ran through her head; Frieza had beat her once for crying in pain. Kinoko had learned quick that if you can't rid yourself of emotion, then you should never show it. Gohan nervously assessed his opponent. _Aw man! I'm not supposed to hit girls; mom says it's rude. Now, what am I supposed to do?_

"I'm only going to give you one chance, leave this planet now! Or suffer the consequences!" Piccolo warned trying to be intimidating. Not that he wasn't already intimidating without trying.

"Someone's a little cocky aren't they?" Kinoko teased, now recovered from her flashback with a new light in her eyes.

"That voice... you're the one who killed Raditz aren't you?" Vegeta realized.

"My voice?"

"Right, didn't Raditz tell you?" Vegeta motioned toward his scouter, "Our scouters also work as communicators,"

"Hey, Father... the green one's from Namek isn't he?" Kinoko asked.

"Father? Who would wanna have a kid with that guy?" Krillin said voicing his thoughts. Vegeta glared at him but ignored it, "Oops... did I say that out loud? Hehe..."

"Yes, he's from Namek alright. No wonder Raditz had such a hard time with him and Kakarot,"

"Raditz is a weakling; even I could beat him," Kinoko mumbled.

"Wow, I didn't know you were from outer space! Although it would make sense..." Krillin said.

Piccolo was shaking, "Piccolo?" Gohan asked cautiously.

"You didn't know? Wow, what a surprise. Surely you must have suspected something before now! The green skin and pointy ears are a dead giveaway, don't you think?" Vegeta said. _I'm from the planet Namek! I don't believe it! But at the same time I know it's true,_ Piccolo thought.

"It was you who told Raditz about the Dragon Balls! Now tell us, where are they?" Vegeta asked.

"B-but, no one knows where they are, not for a whole year!" Krillin tried to explain.

"It's your decision, tell us where they are, or you will all be killed!" Kinoko threatened, her hands pulsating with a dark energy and focusing her attention on Gohan.

"Thank you for informing me of that," Piccolo said, "But this planet is my home now, and NO ONE is going to tell me what to do with it! So back off! We're not here to bow to your commands," he got into a fighting stance, "we're here to fight! So go ahead and do whatever it is you came here to do" Vegeta raised an eyebrow, _is this fool crazy or what?_ The three warriors took fighting stances.

"I guess these Earthlings won't tell us where the Dragon Balls are then?" Vegeta asked.

"You wanna bet?" Nappa joked, "Alright let's see how strong you guys are!" After a few seconds, Nappa came up with the results, "The kid's at one thousand, the Namek is at fourteen hundred, and the midget is at eleven hundred. You fools; do you really think you could beat us with such puny power levels?"

 _There is no way they're that weak!_ Kinoko thought as she continued her glaring at Gohan. _Man! If looks could kill Gohan would be dead ten times over! I'm glad I'm not at the receiving end of that stare, but I do feel sorry for Gohan,_ Krillin thought.

"Wait, Nappa! They used the same trick on that Raditz, and he let his guard down. We can't rely on our scouters!" said Vegeta.

"Oh yeah... You're right Vegeta," the three Saiyans took their scouters off.

"You guys, be ready for them!" Piccolo warned.

"Wait! Piccolo, if they're stronger than Raditz and Goku isn't here, how do you expect to beat them with just us?!" Krillin asked. Piccolo remained silent, "Oh well guys, let's just do it!"

"Nappa, I believe it's time we have a little fun with them. Better yet, get those Saibamen out; there should be six of them left," Vegeta said smirking.

"You're too much! You really know how to have fun!" Nappa searched his armor, "You're right there are six,"

"Maybe the Saibamen can persuade them to tell us where the Dragon Balls are, huh, Nappa?" Vegeta said with a smirk back on his face.

"Hahaha! Oh, I think they can arrange that!" Nappa said planting the Saibamen into the ground and then watering them.

"Saibamen? I don't see any men!" Gohan said utterly confused.

"Uh... ok what are they doing?" Krillin asked.

"I think we're about to find out!" Piccolo answered. All of a sudden 6 green men popped out of the ground, ready to fight.

"Uh... w-well at least they're shorter than I am... hehe..." Krillin said. They destroyed a few nearby mini mountain-boulders to show off their power, "They're brainless, crazy monsters!"

"They're strong too!" Piccolo said. The Saibamen started to laugh evilly.

"I've got the two on the left!" said Krillin.

"I've got the two in the middle, Gohan, the two on the right are yours," Piccolo said.

"Okay!" Gohan said confidently.

* * *

 **EDIT January 2017: I have combined what used to be chapters one and 2, and removed and added whatever seemed necessary at the time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my dears! Sorry about the wait. Editing this chapter took much longer than expected. That and I was surprised with a little mini-vacation to the beach last weekend. Of course, it had to be followed by a very intense and stressful meeting. Ugh, I just can't get a break, can I? And also a big thank you to all of the people who favorited, followed, or just took the time to read this story!**

 **In response to your reviews...**

 **RFK22: Well your wish may just get granted!**

 **Mr. Indigo: Well you didn't have to wait long!**

 **(Guest 1): Thanks!**

 **(Guest 2) David G: Hmm... you may have just seen the future.**

 **happygirl3024: Of course! I'm finishing this story as a personal favor, I would never just quit.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Attack**

Everyone tensed; Tien was up. He got in his stance as the Saibaman attacked him head on. Tien pushed two fingers toward it and knocked it off of its feet. He took the advantage to try and attack while the Saibaman was in the air. The Saibamen landed on his feet and propelled acid from its head towards Tien before he could attack. The Z warriors dodged it and everyone, minus Piccolo and the Saiyans, stood aghast.

Still in his stance, the Saibaman didn't see as Tien swooped up behind him to attack. It jumped into the air to try to avoid the attack, but Tien was too fast and the hit landed. The Saibamen dropped to the floor as encouragement from the Z fighters was shouted from the sidelines and Nappa stood shocked.

"Looks like you got ahold of a weak batch Nappa," Vegeta teased.

"No; they're all good! Theses are the same ones that survived that crazy battle on Tradik. He should have won! His power level is twelve-hundred!" Nappa exclaimed, "All of these Saibamen have the same power as-"

"As who?" Vegeta countered.

"...As... Raditz..." Nappa finally realized.

"Now do you see my point?"

"Well, I guess so,"

Kinoko giggled, "Do you? Well, don't strain yourself; just leave the thinking to us from now on,"

As Tien was turning around to walk back to the group of Z warriors, the Saibamen struggled to get up.

"Tien, watch out! That one's getting back up!" Chiaotzu warned.

Vegeta simply held out two of his fingers and destroyed the green alien with a tiny, blue ball of Ki. Everyone stood shocked minus Kinoko and, of course, Vegeta.

"Vegeta... why?" Nappa asked.

"He was of no use to us anymore," Vegeta stated plainly.

"But... he was alive..."

"Hmph,"

"I... I don't understand..."

"It would have been pointless to let him continue. He was losing, which leads me to believe he wasn't trying his hardest," Vegeta turned his attention towards the remaining Saibamen saying, "I specifically told him not to hold anything back!"

"Talk about ruthless!" Krillin muttered.

 _No mercy. He won't be taking prisoners; we're fighting for our lives_ , Piccolo realized.

The battle went on and, eventually, Yamcha stepped up. This only led to Kinoko grinning wide as her father laughed proudly at the dead body of Yamcha.

Krillin was devastated, to say the least. He had lost one of his best friends again. Yamcha: formerly known as the "Desert Bandit". Yamcha: the "Desert Bandit" turned good warrior after meeting Goku and Bulma. Yamcha: self-proclaimed 'ladies man' after getting over his fear of girls with Bulma. Yamcha: the jerk/one-night-stander that everybody loved because they knew they real him. But he was gone now.

"Why did ya have to play the hero you big, stupid jerk!" Krillin sobbed over Yamcha's body, "It was my turn to fight! It should've been me in there! Do you hear me?! You can't die! It should have been me!" Krillin had never taken death well when it involved someone he cared about. Gohan stood shaking, but he couldn't tell whether it was from anger, fear, loss, or all three.

"Get over it, little man! Don't you get it? You're all gonna die in the end!" Nappa said cockily.

"Calm down idiot! Why don't you give them a moment to sweep the trash off of the battlefield; it's pretty gruesome..." Kinoko looked in Gohan's direction and now he was the one glaring back. She could practically feel his nervousness and grief, and it was making her feel sick. _These Earthlings are so confusing. I can't wait until we can leave!_

Krillin turned around and got up looking at the Saiyans with a new power in his eyes. To put it straight: he was pissed. _How dare you..._ Krillin thought. Turning towards the Z warriors he said, "You guys stay out of this!"

Krillin turned toward the rest of the Saibamen and gave them the looked at them with determination, "I'll take all four on at once!" Krillin raised his hands up pulling energy to them, "Just like Yamcha was going to do!"

"Attack," Vegeta commanded. Krillin fired a blast towards the Saibamen, splitting it into four beams, trying to sneakily end it with hitting the Saiyans. As the Z fighters got out of the way, the two older Saiyans simply blocked, while Kinoko simply stood there seemingly uncaring of the blast headed her way.

"So much for our little game then?" Vegeta said snickering.

"This is our favorite part you know; you should see the looks on your faces!"

"They look like they've seen a ghost," Nappa dusted off the debris as if the blast was nothing, "What do ya say we get the REAL fight started, any volunteers?"

"I put everything I had into that shot!" Krillin mumbled, "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Nappa, why don't you handle this; I don't wanna get my hands dirty," Kinoko teased. These Earthlings weren't worth her time. She would fight Gohan only _. He smells so yummy..._ Kinoko thought daydreaming about his demise and the taste of his blood.

Nappa managed to kill Tien and Chiaotzu in a small amount of time, he decided to now focus on the remaining three warriors.

"HAAAA!" Nappa was charging from the sky to make a final blow towards the frightened remains of the Z fighters until...

"Nappa! Stop!" Vegeta ordered.

"But Prince Vegeta-"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO YOUR PRINCE YOU DISRESPECTFUL, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING IDIOT!" Kinoko said.

Vegeta eyed his daughter with a raised eyebrow as she just stared at him, smiling, "... As I was saying - if you really think that Kakarot can beat me, then I will temporarily pause the battle. The battle resumes in three hours, whether Kakarot is here or not,"

...

 _But he didn't show up in time, so it was all up to..._

"MASENKO HA!" Gohan yelled out. _You killed him. You killed Piccolo. I won't forgive you ever. I have to defeat you, to avenge my master. I won't disappoint you, Piccolo, I promise._

Nappa swatted back the blast, "Hah! Missed me, kid, better luck next time!" He walked up to Gohan and prepared to crush him with his foot, "Looks like this is the end for you kid,"

"Gohan.. no," Krillin could only watch, his body too weak to move.

 _I'm sorry, Piccolo. I guess I failed you in the end, huh?_ Gohan lay exhausted from his sudden burst of energy, as paralyzed as Krillin.

"Nappa stop!"

"Huh, why I was just about to kill the kid?"

"I said stop and that's an order from your superior!" Kinoko yelled once again.

"Aw come on! Lemme just-" Nappa was interrupted when Gohan suddenly disappeared from sight. _Where did he go?_

"Goku!" _Oh, thank Kami!_ Krillin looked up at his old friend.

"My dad, he's back!" Gohan smiled feeling more at ease from his place on the Nimbus.

"Well, well. Kakarot you're finally here," Vegeta said smirking.

Goku walked around surveying the damage, "Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha. They're all gone," _I was too late. I'm so sorry!_ Goku's energy began to rise in anger at himself and those who did this.

"Oh were those friends of yours? Sorry, I took care of them all! The little clown one was pretty entertaining, he blew himself up. They were waiting on you but you never showed up. You were too late! Ah hahahahaha! Hahah-" Nappa's words were cut off by the urge to cough up blood. He sank to his knees, and that's when he noticed the large hole in his chest.

"And here I am taking care of you. Maybe you'll learn how to follow orders in Hell!" Kinoko smirked and blasted him once more with her dark energy beam, disintegrating what was left of him. Everyone looked at her, shocked. Even Vegeta was a bit surprised.

 _A child just took out someone on her own team! These people really are ruthless!_ Goku's energy went back down, and he walked over to Krillin and Gohan to give them each half a Sensu bean.

"Thanks, Dad! I feel great now," Gohan hopped off the Nimbus and smiled at Krillin who had gotten up too, "And now we can avenge Piccolo and the others! Piccolo saved my life Dad, we owe it to him!"

"Yeah, with your increased strength and us at full power, we have a shot at beating those jerks!" Krillin punched at the air mimicking how they would fight.

"Actually, I think you guys have done your part. I want you two to get somewhere safe, I'll handle them,"

"But they're really strong, Goku! You see how that girl just killed the big guy, and he took most of us out without breaking a sweat! Her dad must be even stronger!" Krillin argued. Goku only powered up in response and started to walk over to Vegeta and Kinoko.

"Wait, Dad! You can't!"

Krillin held Gohan back, "Wait a second, Gohan. I've never seen your dad like this before. He really has gotten stronger. Maybe we should just do what he says and leave,"

Gohan looked up at his dad for a bit longer then decided, "Alright Krillin, let's go," he hopped and Nimbus and took off, Krillin flying beside him.

 _Oh no you don't!_ Kinoko looked up at her father and he nodded. She then took off after her prey.

 _Oh no, she's going after them! What should I do? I can't just leave him here!_ thought Goku.

"Don't even think about it Kakarot - your fight is with me. You can go save your son and friend if you defeat me, which I don't see happening anytime soon," Vegeta smirked. _And so the fight begins._

...

"Hey, Krillin, do you think my dad will be okay back there?" Gohan looked back at Krillin expecting an answer, but instead seeing him get blasted down, "Krillin!" His body hit the ground, unconscious. _Oh no! What was that?_ Gohan descended to the ground to check on Krillin.

"Don't worry, he's fine. Just don't expect to see him moving for a while," Kinoko smirked, stepping out from behind a few large boulders.

"It's you! Why did you follow us?"

"Why not; I'm evil remember? My father and I came here to find the dragon balls and then destroy this pathetic planet, can't do that when you have people running around trying to stop us. Besides-" she stepped up closer to Gohan, and his eyes widened in fear, "I called dibs,"

Gohan felt the air knocked out of him as he was thrown into one of many desert towers surrounding the two adolescents. He slid to the ground gasping for air.

"Get up!" Kinoko kicked him hard in the stomach, making him cough up blood, "Kami! You're such a sissy! I bet your family will be glad when you're out of the way. Should we go find them? Maybe I can set up a little event where you watch while I strangle the life out of each and every one of them. How does that sound?" She smirked and kicked him again.

"Shut up,"

Kinoko's smirk faded, "Huh? What was that? You'll need to speak a little louder,"

"I said-" Gohan pulled himself up into a fighting stance, "Shut up!"

"Make me!" Gohan aimed for a punch at her midsection, but she dodged. _Ha missed me!_ _Wait a sec-_ She had fallen for the trap and was in the perfect position for his right hook to her face. It sent her flying back, but she quickly recovered, wiping the blood from her face.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

"Make me," Gohan countered with a smirk to rival hers. They engaged in fierce combat trading blow for blow. At first, it looked evenly matched, but it soon became apparent Kinoko was losing. _I won't let you win I can't! For my family, friends, and everyone who calls Earth home I will defeat you!_ The duo broke apart breathing hard.

"I guess I underestimated you, but this doesn't mean you've won!"

"Why are you doing all of this? What's the point? You're a kid just like me; we shouldn't have to be fighting for our lives! And how can you be so evil? Why can't you just leave everyone alone and go back?"

"I-" She paused. The truth was she didn't really know herself. Being evil just felt right. There was no thought involved, and it felt so natural, so primal, that she couldn't imagine her life any other way. "It's who I am - Who I was taught to be. What we do when we land on planets isn't my decision to make. We came here on a mission that I intend to complete so prepare to die!"

"But it doesn't have to be like that! You can change you can be good! Come on, we can go back and defeat that guy, and I'll teach you how to be good! I promise, just take my hand,"

"You mean it?" Gohan nodded, "Okay," she plastered on a fake smile and took his hand, then threw him into a desert tower yet again. Only this time, she threw a ki blast at him for good measure. "You do realize you asked me to kill my own father, right? How stupid do think I am?"

Gohan climbed out of the rubble squinting with a black eye, "Well fine, you had a choice, but you chose wrong! So if it has to be like this then... I have to defeat you," _This time we'll both come home mom!_

"Aah!" Kinoko yelped in pain when Gohan rushed at her, burying her in a small crater in the ground. He wasted no time in rushing at her again, but he wasn't fast enough. She jumped up and kicked him in the back, then slammed his face into the earth. "Give up!"

"Never," Gohan turned over and grabbed her by the legs swinging her into the sky. He followed her up, and they began trading kicks and punches in the air. Kinoko was getting more worn out by the minute. _At this rate, I'll be defeated in no time! Stupid Earthlings._ Dodge. _I need to think of something fast!_ Block. Punch. Block. _I know I can-_

"Destructo Disk!" Kinoko turned just in time to dodge the fatal attack and destroy it with a blast of her own. However, this left her open to a swift roundhouse kick from Gohan. She landed in a large pile of rocks, unconscious.

"Krillin, you're okay!"

"Yeah, now let's get out of here, I have a feeling your dad needs our help!"

"Right!" The two warriors blasted off once more in the direction of two colossal power levels.

* * *

 **How was it? Even though I read through this quite a few times, I can't help but feel I missed something. Let me know if you spot any mistakes! Constructive criticism is welcome, or just nice and thoughtful reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I missed my two month mark, dearies. I was supposed to update on my birthday over a month ago! (this only means that you guys get three chapters instead of two! :D) But what I had originally planned to open up that chapter with was guessing my age. The range is 13-20 (13 and 20 included). I'll remind you again at the end of the chapter, this is just a fun little guessing game to get your minds working! Oh and thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I have been overwhelmed with e-mails, and I'm lovin' it!**

 **In response to your reviews...**

 **Jmac99: Nope!**

 **Mr. Indigo: I think you may be onto sumthin' there...**

 **RKF22: We should become team Against Wimpy Gohan. And yes eventually he will, but I'm keeping that part close to the original storyline!**

 **Guest 1: Thanks!**

 **happygirl3024: Sorry I couldn't complete your request! Um... I made more later? (Dodges cyber bullets) AH! SORRYYYY!**

 **Guest 2 (sick): That about sums it up yeah.**

 **NighmareOnElmStreetFan: Thank you! Here's another!**

 **DaveGM: Honestly, your comment made me smile so much! Thanks for the constructive criticism, I'd really love to hear more from you! And, if you've noticed I extended the fight scene between them slightly, and I feel much better about it. Feel free to go back and look at it if you'd like. But, I only extended it so much because the fight was intended to be short for in-story time purposes.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks, I'm pretty sure you're an example of someone who read the chapter much after this guy ^**

 **RainbowLolicat: Thanks! I love your username, by the way, I'm having fun saying it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Retreat**

The sky was clear, the air warm and inviting. The sun was shining down on the Earth's surface as if coating the ground in it's delicious, honey colored rays. This was a day where most families would go out and enjoy time together, or when teenage lovebirds would meet up for a romantic picnic. When the weather made life seem less dreary, and you felt as if you could abandon your worries in the clouds. Except today, everyone knew that that was not possible. Everyone could feel that life's problems could not be escaped - the occasional quaking of the grounds was enough to prove that. And that the very life of the planet depended on what was left of its warriors. And that those warriors, were the only ones who could, quite literally, touch the clouds.

One of the rays of sun happened to shine right through the eyelids of a 6 year old girl. She merely scrunched her nose and continued to breathe softly, locked in her unconscious state. As if prompting further for her to arise, pebbles from the site of her destructive landing tumbled down towards her and landed softly on her nose. Pairs of onyx eyes widened as the girl sat up abruptly.

"Wha- ow!" Kinoko exclaimed, clutching at the back of her head and neck. _That_ stupid _Earthling made my neck hurt really badly!_

Kinoko then quickly came to her senses and raised up into a fighting stance. _Jeez, how long was I out? I feel exhausted. Where did that brat go?!_ Kinoko thought warily. She looked around and tried to trace his scent, but it was long gone. _Oh no, I really was out long! Dad should be done by now... but wouldn't he have come to find me?_ Kinoko raised into the air and decided to try and sense him like she had seen the Z Warriors do. It didn't take her long to find a weakened signal coming from an evil source surrounded by several very good ones. She wasted no time in blasting off to save her father.

...

Vegeta smirked as his spaceship was closing, "You really are a bunch of fools for letting me go! HAHAHAH!" He paused his mini-speech, hacking up blood, "I'll be back stronger than ever to avenge my daughter! And I'll be coming for you first, brat!" Unfortunately, Vegeta's voice was so hoarse that his threat was barely heard, and his misinterpretation couldn't be corrected. Then, the door closed and the Saiyan ship blasted off into space.

"Dammit, Goku! Why didn't you let me kill him? You should've let me..." Krillin's voice faltered at the end of his last sentence, and he dropped to his knees in defeat, he was exhausted. Goku just grimaced at him in response, _I know buddy, I know. I'm sorry._

"Let's say we call it a day, alright guys? It's been a tough one but we made it through. I know your mom is sure to be worried, Gohan. I can hear her yelling now! Eheheh," Everyone laughed breathily at Goku's last comment.

"I'd have to disagree. The day won't be over until you're all dead!"

The remaining three warriors turned towards the voice and, while no one paid attention, a fourth and chubbier one scurried off to safety.

"Oh no! It's you, that girl from earlier! You're Vegeta's daughter!" Goku exclaimed worriedly.

"Thanks captain obvious!" came Krillin's snide remark from across the desert clearing.

"I have a name, you know. It's Kinoko, just so you know when you beg for mercy!"

"Totoro? I love that movie!"

"No it's -" Kinoko huffed, "Forget it just die! In the name of Prince Vegeta's honor!" She raised a hand ready to fire.

 _King Kai! Why'd you make me do that? You said making her angry would help!_ Goku said telepathically to his master

 _It wasn't good enough! It's not my fault you suck at this._ King Kai replied in an animated tone.

 _But how do you even know this will work?_

 _Let's just say I had some outside input.._

 _Really? Who? Are they strong? Is it-_

 _No time for that! Just - I don't know, mention her father?_

"In his honor? Oh, your dad didn't die. We let him go! He left just a few minutes ago; it's a shame you missed him!" Goku taunted. _I'm sorry kiddo._

"Dad what are you doing?! Gohan hissed through his teeth. Goku gave no response. _Gosh! Dad must be delirious or something! I need to think of something before she blows us to bits!_

Kinoko lowered her hand, the energy ball dissipating, "He... what?" _No, that's - that's insane! He wouldn't leave me here! He couldn't! But what reason would they have to lie?_ Kinoko's eyes started glowing black as her internal battle continued. _He abandoned me?_ Kinoko couldn't tell if they were lying, all she knew is that she lost track of his energy shortly before she arrived. But of course, she just couldn't believe that her father abandoned her. _No.. I refuse to believe it! They're liars!_

From an outside view, Kinoko had formed an aura of black energy that exuded the feel of pure evil that darkened the sky as if Shenron had been summoned. She was clutching her head and mumbling like she was insane. And during the process of this Gohan had limped his way over to her.

"Gohan no!" Goku yelled finally speaking up. _KING KAI!_

 _Shush Goku this is part of the plan! Gohan is the only one who can do this._

"Kinoko!" Gohan yelled after entering her aura field. His voice was swallowed up by the wind, so he moved closer and placed a hand on her shoulder, "If you keep this up your going to kill us all! You need to calm down!"

Kinoko looked up at him, her eyes still glowing, cold and emotionless, "Why should I care? You're all liars! My father would never leave me!"

"You may be right, but you won't find out if none of us survive this! Look, my dad has a lot of friends, and of them is very intelligent. I bet she can make you a spaceship!"

"And why should I trust you? We're enemies. I'm supposed to hate you. I need to kill you!" The energy field expanded, disintegrating the rocks inside of it.

 _Only a few more yards and it touches my dad, I have to be quick!_ "I'm not lying. I'm giving you another chance. You can be my friend. Friends keep promises to each other!"

 _Friend?_ "You... promise?"

"I promise! We'll get you back to your dad!"

 _Well, he could've killed me after our battle and didn't, so I guess I can trust him. Or at least play nice. For now._ "Okay," The aura faded and Kinoko straightened up with a grimace.

"Friends then?" Gohan held out his hand to shake.

Kinoko looked down, confused for a moment, before taking his hand, "Um, yes friends, " The handshake didn't last long before Kinoko dropped into Gohan's arms, unconscious yet again.

 _Wow Gohan is really something,_ thought Goku. _Now I wonder how we're going to get ba-_

"MY BABY!" came a shrill voice from across the clearing.

"Mom?" Gohan looked up from the girl he was struggling to hold in his arms. _Uh oh._

Chi-Chi came running up to Gohan like a cheetah, ready to pounce, "Oh my poor sweet baby! Are you hurt anywhere? Are you- AH WHO IS THAT?" she froze before enveloping him in a hug, noticing the little girl with a tail in his arms.

"Well, uh, you see-"

"She's the daughter of one of the Saiyans that came here! But don't worry, the others are gone, and she and Gohan are friends!" Goku stated rather bluntly.

"Oh Goku," Krillin sighed, hearing the conversation while being helped into the ship by a giggling Bulma.

"GOOOKUUUUU!" Chi-Chi turned around, her face bright red, heaving with every step she took towards him.

"What? How is it my fault?" Goku pouted. Gohan took the opportunity to sneak/limp to the ship, where his grandfather and Bulma helped Kinoko and himself on.

When everyone was on the ship, conversation about the battle ensued. The topic went from the loss of friends to reaching Namek, then to Gohan's achievements in the battle.

"So Gohan ended up reasoning with her, and now she's agreed to be good as long as we get her back to her dad. I never realized that Gohan had such a way with the ladies!" Krillin said making everyone laugh, while Gohan blushed.

"You guys said that Gohan had to go through her 'big strong force field' thingy - or whatever - but how come he didn't get hurt? Or why couldn't you guys go in?" Bulma asked.

"Are you kidding me? That thing would've killed us!" Krillin defended.

"So you sent my child in instead?!" Chi-Chi turned to Goku, "How dare you?"

"Calm down, Chi! King Kai said he knew that Gohan would be able to handle it!"

"So you risked your son's life on some weirdo's voice in your head?!"

"Chi.."

"Oh, I get it! Sort of like when Gohan deflected the Spirit Bomb! His goodness counteracted the evil!" Krillin concluded.

"Aw, my pure, innocent Gohan used his personality to save the day," Chi-Chi swooned, "but of course my dear husband isn't pure enough because he was willing to risk his child's life to save the Earth!"

"It's not like that Chi-Chi; Gohan can handle himself!"

"Are you kidding me? He's..." The rest of the passengers all laughed as the bickering continued, except for Gohan whom was busy staring at the girl laying beside him who had yet to awaken. _Don't worry, I wasn't just saying things. I won't go back on my word; you will see your dad,_ Gohan thought at her, although he knew she couldn't hear. Gohan turned over and decided to nap before they got to the hospital.

It was at this moment that Kinoko's eyebrows twitched, and she breathed out a barely audible, "Thank you,"

...

"So when will she wake up?" Gohan asked from his hospital bed. He stretched his muscles slightly, glad to have the bandages off.

"Well, young man, we don't quite know. That's the thing about comas; it's sort of like a long sleep that you can't wake up from for a while. Maybe she'll get wake up when her injuries are properly healed?" The doctor suggested.

Gohan looked at the all too serene expression on Kinoko's face. Something about seeing her that way made his stomach churn; it made him feel sick, "Oh, alright," _But I promised her that she'd see her dad again. And we'll be leaving for Namek in just a few days._ Chi-Chi, Goku, and the doctor gave Gohan a sort of apologetic look as he sulked.

"Well, thank you, doctor. I'll be coming back to check up on my husband in another few days. Gohan, say goodbye to your father, you won't be seeing him for much longer,"

"Bye dad,"

"See ya, Gohan! Have a safe trip! I'll meet you guys there in no time. And try to stay away from Vegeta until I get there!"

Gohan smiled slightly, "Yeah, alright dad," With that, the mother and son headed off to their home on Mt. Paozu. As they exit the hospital doors, Gohan couldn't help but to glance back at the hospital room where the were previously.

Chi-Chi grew a sad smile on her face for her son's worry for his friend, "Come on, son, if you finish packing for your trip today, I'll give you mint chocolate-chip ice cream for desert!"

"Coming, mom!" Gohan runs over excitedly, his worries pushed to the back his mind, for now.

* * *

 **So... yeah. How'd you like it? (Or not like it?) Leave your thoughts in a review! And once again the question from the top was: How old do you think I am? range: 13-20 (13 and 20 included as possible answers). Leave that answer in the reviews too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTICE:** **Sorry for the slight gore/angst in this chapter. I don't know what's up with myself lately! Just kidding, I'm always thinking of grim scenarios. And wow is it convenient that 5-year-olds in DBZ are as smart as most 10-year-olds, it makes for more sophisticated dialogue don't 'cha think? Anyways, let us continue our story.**

 **In response to your reviews...**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks. Ah, but it wouldn't be a story without conflict, no?**

 **Jmac99: Right you are, hun!**

 **fangs of death: Thank you. Nooooope! And here it is.**

 **RKF22: Hehe, almost but not quite there yet. Good guess.**

 **Redangel14: Nope. Almost!**

 **Alive-In-Wonderland22: :)**

 **DaveGM: Those are some pretty good speculations there!**

 **(Guest): I'm sorry that I made anyone feel like I wouldn't :(**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **The First of Many Encounters**

Gohan had been walking around for what seemed like hours, and he was exhausted.

"Hello?" he tried for what seemed like the millionth time, but once again, no one answered. He then tried to assess his surroundings. Strange trees were surrounding him for as far as the eye could see in various shades of red - ranging from an almost pink to dark maroon. The path he walked on was cracked and rugged and seemed to be made of some sort of tan stone. _I've never seen any place like this before. I must be dreaming._ He pinched himself, then sighed. _But if that's the case, why can't I wake up?_ Gohan walked down the seemingly never-ending path some more until he couldn't take it anymore and got frustrated, "I just want to go home!" He dropped to his knees and punched the ground, leaving even more cracks in his wake.

A deadly silence then ensued, and Gohan's sensitive hearing picked up unrecognizable sounds coming from behind and to the right of him, through some trees and vegetation. After shoving away the brush, Gohan made his way to a ruined clearing with an unidentifiable girl lying in the middle of it. Her body was bruised and bloody, and she was spasming on the ground, blood trickling from her mouth. _She's choking on her blood!_ Gohan remembered some things his mom had told him about emergencies and went to go gently turn her over, and pat her on the back. He did this until her breathing was back in check and the blood wasn't blocking her airways. The girl turned over, revealing a swollen face and clumps of dirt clotted in her ebony hair. Despite the condition of her face, Gohan was able to recognize this girl as Kinoko. Now he was very confused.

"Kinoko? What are you doing here? Do you know where we are? Is there a hospital nearby?" Gohan was answered with a pair of blinking onyx eyes and silence. Kinoko turned her head away from him. After he decided he wasn't going to get an answer, he carefully lifted Kinoko from the ground. He moved her onto his back, where she slumped her head over his left shoulder and placed his hands on the backs of her knees. He walked back towards the direction he was originally heading, figuring he would find help sooner or later. A few more minutes of even more walking and silence left Gohan eager for some interaction, "So.. how did this happen?"

Kinoko stared down the road for 30 more seconds, contemplating her answer. She decided to respond with a question of her own, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because we're friends," Gohan answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He had forgotten about having an answer to his own questions.

"So?"

"Friends help each other and care about each other. You needed help, so I helped you. It's as simple as that," Kinoko could hear the smile in his voice, his carefree outlook showing in his answers to her questions. She hated it.

"I'm not the type, of person you should be making 'friends' with,"

"Well, I trust you. Even if you did do some bad things, you're still a kid like me. I think... I think that you can be good too."

"Oh, really? And what would ever make you think something like that?"

"When you took my hand."

"Huh?"

"I felt it. You're a good person. You just don't know it yet. Or maybe you do, and you just hide it to impress your dad. I know how that feels. I never liked fighting all that much, but it was the only way my dad would pay attention to me so... I dealt with it. I actually don't think it's all that bad now, though so... yeah."

Kinoko felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. She didn't know what to say, "I-I uh... whatever. You're a complete idiot." Kinoko breathed the last part quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear. She forgot that her mouth was right next to his ear.

"An idiot, huh?" Kinoko gulped. Was her façade up? Did he figure her out so soon? "Well, I guess you're just gonna have to get used to it because this idiot isn't giving up on you. No matter what, and that's a promise."

Kinoko blushed once again, "You sure do make a lot of promises,"

"Yeah I do, don't I?" Gohan grinned and started to laugh. Kinoko eventually joined in, finding his laughter too infectious not to. However, Kinoko's laughter turned into coughs and then heavy wheezing. Gohan soon realized he wouldn't be able to find a hospital in time, "Oh no, what're we gonna do?"

"Blood..." Kinoko said though it was barely audible.

"Eh?"

"Your... blood. I lost a lot, so I need some. It allows me to-" She couldn't finish as another coughing attack had begun. Her body was convulsing, causing some of her scabs to reopen.

"Here, take however much you think you need," Gohan brought her mouth up to his neck, remembering watching some movie where the vampire had gone around drinking people's blood and killing them this way. He strongly hoped the killing part wouldn't apply in this situation.

 _It'll hurt more if I bite you here._ Kinoko tried to say, but she couldn't form the words. _Well, here goes nothing I guess!_ She sank her fangs into his neck and continued to drink his blood once the wounds were made. An inner voice was screaming at her that this was the chance to kill him, but a part of her was making her feel like she would sooner dive into the sun. She decided she would kill him, but her body seemed to move on its own. After what seemed like seconds of drinking his blood, she pulled away. She felt her cuts sealing, and her pain easing, even the fixing of broken bones. _Wow, drinking his blood seems to have healed me up a lot more than anything else in the past has._ Kinoko stood up, only suffering from a minor headache now. "Thank you," she said despite herself.

"Yeah, anytime.." Gohan said, touching his neck where the wounds had closed themselves. _My whole body feels funny; it's all tingly._ He couldn't decide whether or not it was a pleasant sensation. Suddenly, Gohan collapsed to the ground, looking pale as a ghost. Kinoko's eyes teared up, once again, despite herself.

"Gohan!"

...

"GOHAN!" Kinoko screamed, abruptly sitting up in her hospital bed. She looked around, wary of her surroundings. _Was it all a dream?_ She licked her teeth in contemplation and caught the faint aftertaste of blood. _His_ blood. _So it.. wasn't a dream? Then how am I here and where is this?_

"Glad to see you're finally awake. Gohan's been worried about you. I know he'll be happy when I bring you to Namek!" said a voice to Kinoko's right.

Kinoko turned slightly to see a man wrapped completely in bandages, with only a few tufts of spiky hair and his face visible through them. His hospital bed was different from hers, it resembled a bassinet but made of metal. Next to it stood an IV drip. It was then that Kinoko recognized him. _This is the man who defeated my father._ Kinoko tensed and tried to act brave, but truly, she was terrified.

"You look a little scared. Don't worry; you're just in a hospital. It's where they take people who are hurt or sick," He sighed and muttered something along the lines of 'stupid needles,' "But anyways, I'm Goku. Son, Goku. I would shake your hand.. but ah.. well, you know." Goku attempted at a joke. Kinoko scoffed and went to take off all of the machines she was hooked up to. _These are pretty weird... devices._ She hopped out of her hospital bed, stretched, and went to leave the room. _I don't know how much strength I have right now, so flying through that opening in the wall probably isn't a good idea._ "Hey, where ya goin'? If you leave now, you won't get to planet Namek. And that's where Gohan is," Kinoko paused, her hand on the handle. She grit her teeth and crushed it, opening the door half way, "Aw, cmon! He put so much effort into making friends and worrying about you. It would hurt his feelings if you ran away. The least you could do is see him before you up and ditch us,"

 _I couldn't care less about his feelings, or anyone else's for that matter... but he did say he would help me find my father._ "Alright, I'll go with you to this Namek place. But after that, your son has to help me find my father!"

"Sure thing! Gohan's a good kid, and I know he'd never break a promise."

 _That word again.. they keep using it like it means something... a promise..._

 _ **"I'm not lying, I'm giving you another chance. You can be my friend. Friends keep promises to each other!"**_

 _ **"Well, I guess you're just gonna have to get used to it because this idiot isn't giving up on you. No matter what, and that's a promise."**_

"Yeah, I know," Kinoko attempted to shut the door as best she could now that it was broken, and walked back to her bed. As she tried to fall asleep, she found she couldn't, and settled for staring out into the night sky.

...

Gohan woke up to the sun shining through his eyelids and squinted as he opened them. He sat up yawning and rubbing his neck. _Why is it sore there?_ His dream then came rushing back to him. _I thought that was just a weird dream. Maybe I slept funny?_ After doing a double take, he realized he was laying in a sleeping bag outside, not on the spaceship. _Are we already here?_

"Finally up, kiddo? Jeez, Bulma and I thought you'd never - WOAH LOOK AT THAT BITE MARK!" Krillin rushed over to Bulma who seemed to be intently focusing on the ship, "Um, Bulma we've got a problem,"

"What is it, can't you see I'm busy?"

"Bulma-"

"I mean seriously, who's idea was it to send a beautiful, defenseless, young woman like me out into space with only a balding midget and half alien toddler anyways?"

"Okay, first of all, I wax. Second, Gohan isn't a toddler. And third, I'm pretty sure it was your idea to tag along! But anyways, We need to-"

"I could be at home, watching T.V. and sipping champagne in my 5-person bathtub!"

"Um-"

"But what am I doing?"

"H-hey.."

"I'm stranded while you two try to find villages of _Nameki-whatevers_!"

"Bulma-"

"On this God-forsaken planet where apparently, there's no such thing as night which means no beauty sleep for me!"

"Hey, will you listen for a second-"

"I can't stand it anymore, I just-"

"FOR GOODNESS SAKES WOMAN WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME?"

Bulma dropped the tools she held in her hand, "Now wait just a second, mister. What makes you think you can go off talking to me like that all of a-"

"Gohan's life could be in danger! Look, he has these two bite marks on his neck, and I think some giant, alien spider bit him,"

 _Oh, wow.. how could I be so thoughtless. The kid might be poisoned, and I was worried about getting drunk while watching Housewives._ "Oh, I see. I'll uh, go take a look." Bulma walked over to where Gohan was still dazedly looking around and examined his neck, "Does it itch or burn?" Gohan shook his head no, "Can you speak, kid?"

"Yeah."

"What about standing?"

Gohan stood and did a little stretch, followed by a few punches into the air, "Everything feels fine."

"Well then, you're good to go." Bulma sighed in relief and nodded to herself.

"Just like that?" Krillin asked incredulously.

"Yep, just like that. Is there a problem?"

"Well, yeah. What if he doesn't wake up tomorrow, Bulma?"

"Oh stop scaring him! He'll be fine. Besides, what did you expect me to do if he was actually poisoned? I mean, I know I'm a genius, but coming up with a cure to alien spider venom with the tools I have available wouldn't necessarily be a piece of cake."

"You could've at least-"

"Hey, you guys? I think we have some bigger issues to worry about right now!" Gohan said in a serious tone. Krillin and Bulma followed his gaze to see two aliens around 50 yards away from them, quickly approaching.

"Watch out!" Krillin grabbed Bulma and took her into the air, Gohan following suit. A medium sized blast formed a crater behind them. All signs of their ship had disappeared.

"Really? My life just keeps getting better and better!" Bulma whined.

"Cut it out, and stay here! We'll take care of those guys," Krillin said, "Ready Gohan?"

"Yeah, let's do this!" Gohan nodded blasting towards their enemies.

And with that, their first battle on Namek had begun.

* * *

 **Long wait, I know. The main reason was because I got grounded.. heh.. grades are no laughing matter in my household. I admit though part of it was laziness. But, now I've decided to focus on this story a lot more, so I should be able to get those 5(?) chapters I owe you guys out in no time. Next is out tomorrow or the day after.**

 **Another part of why I haven't updated is because I encountered a sort of block, and I need your feedback to move past it. I've been writing and scrapping chapters back and forth because I don't know what parts you guys want me to include. I know for certain that the parts leading up to the Android Saga, and beyond, will be in more detail, but I don't know how much you guys want of this Frieza Saga. I already have some material that focuses more on plot building/key point stuff, but that would leave this saga over in 2-3 more chapters. If you guys want, I will go all out and write it. Although I warn you, it will be mostly my attempt at fighting scenes, and fluff. So in other words, filler because nothing major is changed during this saga except Kinoko's presence. But yes, your choice completely. And don't get me wrong, I would love to have more practice writing out battle scenes.**

 **Sorry for such a long note, but it's done now! Don't be afraid to give me your honest opinion! I don't bite [hard]. Until next time, buh-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I.. I'm just.. I'm so sorry. Um, this chapter is just, well... erm. It was sorta awkward for me to write. Nah, just kidding, it's not that bad. If you're not as desensitized as I am, then it might make your face a little warm :3**

 **In response to your reviews...**

 **Jmac99, Guest, RKF22, fangs of death: Thank you, so much!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Her**

He sat in the dirt, lounging on a hill he had dug up for himself. He was slowly devouring a crispy yellow vegetable. _Tasteless garbage, but nourishment nonetheless._

"Prince Vegeta! Do you copy, sir?" came a voice from the young boy's scouter.

"I'm here."

"Sir! Unfortunate news from Lord Frieza, planet Vegeta was struck by a large asteroid today a-and destroyed."

"And... you're sure?"

"Affirmative, sir. Lord Frieza sends his sympathies and regrets. As of now, you are the only known survivor."

"Oh.. really?" Vegeta became painfully aware of the bodies surrounding him. He had never experienced loss before, and now he was being told his entire race was wiped out.

"Would you like to send a reply, sir?"

"No, no reply." He felt and odd pressure in his chest, making it so he couldn't breathe. The stench of death he had caused was suffocating.

"Very well, sir. Over and out!"

Vegeta fought not to let the tears fall, and he won. But he lost part of his humanity that day. What a good thing he wasn't human.

...

 _ **18 years later**_

Faraway, on some distant planet, lived the queen of the vampires. She was quite young in appearances, but she had lived well past 1,000 years by now. She was petite, graceful, and alluring. She looked like an angel, what with her pale blue gown and flowing white hair. Her skin was smooth and clear, with features brought out by scarlet-colored eyes. Those eyes widened with delight as she danced through the woods, evading attacks along the way.

"Get back here woman!" came a gruff demand from her assailant, "Surrender this planet to me, or this will be the day you meet your end!"

The queen only giggled and continued to run faster, "Now why would I do that? You will kill me either way, but you can't do that if you can't catch up to me!"

"That's it!"

"Huh?" She looked back and was caught off guard when the man appeared in front of her. He pinned her up against the tree, face roughly scraping against the bark, wrists being squeezed behind her back.

"There, I have caught you. Now kneel to Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans!" He grinned wickedly, "And if you're good on your knees, your death may not be as painful," she didn't respond, showing no fear at all. In fact, it seemed as if she was calmer than before, which irritated Vegeta to no end. He let go of her wrists and threw her to the ground, "Speak, woman! What happened to that confidence you had earlier? Don't tell me you're giving up so easily?"

She sighed, "Go ahead and.. do what you will. I have no true desire to continue living. You and I both know what it is like to be the ruler of a dead kingdom."

"How did you know about that?"

The queen grinned into the earth beneath her and turned to face him with tears in her eyes, "I-I... Frieza came here around a year ago to arrange a 'business deal' with my kingdom. Little did I know, he was just surveying the strength of my planet, and it's people, and figuring out what he needed to take it down. When he came back months later followed by an army, I knew I had been played for a fool. He said he would wipe us out like he did the 'pitiful Saiyan monkeys' to 'erase anyone who dared threaten his throne.' He ordered one of his guards to kill me, he was monstrous looking with patchy yellow skin and orange eyes, and he stood over seven feet tall! Luckily, I was able to escape. I was sent to an underground bunker to survive in, and when I came out everyone was dead. Every ship was gone, but I knew he would come back for me once he figured out his slip-up."

Vegeta took a step back and looked away in concentration. _She must be telling mostly truth because I was sent to do the job of the very guard she described since he was put in the grave immediately afterward._ Vegeta emerged out of his thoughts to see the white-haired beauty sprinting away again. _Oh no you don't!_ He rushed towards her, pinning her to a tree yet again, this time holding her up by the neck while she was facing him. Vegeta's face was a flaming red, "Did you truly believe I would fall for that?"

"Well, a woman can hope, can't she? And judging by the infuriated expression on your face, you did fall for it. Besides, there is always 'plan B'" She kicked him in the groin with as much force as she could muster, which must have been a lot since she sent Vegeta to his knees. _Gotcha, you arrogant bastard!_ She grinned and said mockingly, "Now, kneel to Karma, Queen of all Vampires! And if you're good on your knees, I might just keep you!"

"You... stupid... whore!"

Karma laughed and looked down into his eyes, "Sleep," Her vermillion eyes glowed in a pulsing rhythm, entrancing the man before her. He did as told, and was promptly snoring within seconds. Karma went to laugh, but was cut off by a sudden wave of dizziness, "Woah there! You, young man, must be very strong willed. That took a lot out of me." There was no response from the sleeping Vegeta. _I guess I should bring him back before he wakes up._

...

She was captivating. There was something about Karma that utterly fascinated the prince, yet he couldn't tell what. _Everything._ She turned to him and smiled, her teeth a brilliant white. He could see that a few were sharp and pointed. _Stunning._ Some inner voice inside his head was telling him that this was all a lie, that he needed to focus on... something else. _Her. I want her._ But, there was something else he needed to accomplish. And how long had he been here? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? Years, even? He didn't care; he wouldn't have cared if he had to spend an eternity in this very spot if he could only keep looking at her. She strutted closer. Ever so graceful, and light on her feet and her cheeks were stained with a blush to accompany her beautiful smile, as always. _Always? Was that a legitimate remark?_ How long had he known her anyways? Memories of a forest and chasing started to replay in his mind. His train of thought completely halted when he heard her voice.

"Like what you see?" The phrase surprised even herself. _I can't believe I am doing this to someone._ She had kept him in her castle for three weeks now. She had hypnotized him every day since the event in the forest. At first, it was to keep him from attacking her. Then, something in her became intrigued and wanted to know more about him. After the first week and a half, she had learned everything there was to know about Vegeta that she could think to ask. By now, she was convinced that she was completely in love with him. Reason be damned. _You're just lonely, let him go._ But she couldn't, not yet, she hadn't interacted with another person in a long time. He was the only person who had comforted her and let her cry and whine about the death of her family and subjects until she had no more tears or voice. He was hypnotized then, but she wanted to believe it would've been the same either way. _He's all I have to live for now; I can't..._ She was slowly losing it. Deep down, the queen knew that.

"Of course, you look wonderfully enticing," Vegeta's eyes were glazed over, and he was slightly wobbling on Karma's soft, luxurious bed.

"Oh yeah, and what're you gonna do about it?" Her eyes glinted with an invitation. Today, she had convinced him that he was in love with her. _This is so wrong._ But she couldn't find it in herself to stop. Before he had arrived on this planet, she was merely contemplating ways to end her life. But, when she realized who he was, she instantly felt regret for being so weak. 'The prince of all Saiyans' he had called himself - as if he were keeping his entire race alive just with his will and strength. She hadn't dared to call herself queen of anything until that day in the forest. He made her want to live, to be strong and deal with her grief. _And I end up sinking so low as to hypnotizing this man for my... entertainment._ Karma tried to justify her actions by reminding herself that he was going to take advantage of her first, so she shouldn't feel bad. _But I do, this is wrong._

"Would you really like to know?"

The question echoed around the large bedroom. This was it. It seemed like her answer, and the actions that followed, would define her as a person. As sane or insane. Merciful and responsible, or cruel and perverse. _No._ "Yes."

Vegeta got up from the bed and placed his hands securely on her waist as if she would fade away forever if he let go. He put his lips up to her ear, "I want to have my way with you,"

"And if I refuse?" _That's good, keep going down this path; don't do it._ But her resolve was breaking. His breath was tickling her neck, his fingers massaging her hips through her thin white dress - she reddened remembering her lack of clothing underneath her dress. She was disgusted with herself. _How long has it been since I was last with a man anyways? Forty... no Fifty years?_

"Then I will respect your decision," Vegeta gritted his teeth, he didn't want her to refuse. _You're being controlled snap out of it!_ A part of him didn't want to, she was very attractive, and he had taken notice of that in the woods. _She's insanely obsessed!_ He wondered if he might've turned out like her had he gone into depression rather than move on with his life. _You have to leave!_ He snapped out of the hypnotism and regained control of his body. _Now kill her!_ But he didn't.

Karma nodded, not completely believing him, "You may... continue." Vegeta hesitated, still stuck between killing her while she was vulnerable, or taking advantage of her like he had suggested - mainly to scare her - in the woods. _What's the worst that could happen?_ Vegeta thought, leaning in towards Karma's mouth. Whatever was left of Karma's rationality had left the window when their lips met in a rough kiss. _You want this. No, you need this,_ Karma tried to convince herself, and it worked.

The rest of it passed by in a heated, passionate blur. It was the most enjoyment Karma had allowed herself in a long time. Afterward, she tried not to think about it, to convince herself that she could keep this up. But she knew better. She hypnotized Vegeta for one last time, telling him that in the morning he would be free of her and that he was to pretend he had killed her. She knew if she didn't say this, he would undoubtedly continue to hunt her down. Frieza was already on edge since he had been on the planet for longer than expected. There was only so much she could get him to say before Frieza decided to come back himself. If Frieza gained knowledge of the events that had occurred, he would most likely kill Vegeta for his incompetence. _I can't allow that to happen._ Karma decided she would take one of the spaceships from the emergency bunker, in which she had once hidden.

In the morning, Karma was nowhere to be found. Vegeta had retained mostly everything that had happened and went into a rage. He was furious. Not because of what she had made him reveal, or made him do, but because she became the one in control. She had turned him into clay in her hands. _She made me her bitch!_ By the end of that day, her castle and the area surrounding was in flaming ruins, and Vegeta had also left. When he arrived back at Frieza's headquarters, the only thing he could say was that she was harder to catch than expected, but eventually, he was able to kill her. He wouldn't forget this, the day a woman was able to shoot down his pride and take away his self-control. _I don't care what it takes. I will destroy you._

 _..._

 **8 months later...**

Sweat was beading down Vegeta's forehead. He was in his room doing his usual daily workout routine, which ended with some one-handed push-ups and simple stretches. As soon as he was finished, a knock sounded on the door.

"Prince Vegeta!" yelled a muffled voice through the door.

"Come in."

Nappa opened the door and stood inside the frame, "Frieza has requested your presence, immediately!"

Vegeta growled in annoyance. _So much for that nap._ "What for?"

"I'm not entirely sure.."

"Oh, what fun!" Vegeta huffed under his breath, "Alright, Nappa. I'm going."

"Right. Good luck!" with a wave, Nappa disappeared down the hallway.

"Wonder what this could be about?" Vegeta wondered aloud as he walked down the corridor, opposite the direction Nappa had left. After many twists and turns, he came upon the door to 'Frieza's Lair' as some liked to call it. The double doors slid open, and he was presented with a sight that stopped him in his tracks.

"Well, well. Look who we have here! The monkey boy is here to save his long lost love! Look, dear. He's here to save you!" Frieza laughed at his mockery of the situation. A bruised and battered woman with long, tangled white hair matted with blood. She looked up at Vegeta and that's when he knew for sure that it was Karma. _No mistaking those horrid red eyes._

"Vegeta! You came! Thank Kami, I thought we'd be-" Karma paused mid-sentence after staring into his eyes. He looked straight back at her with pure hatred. It was then she realized that he had no intention of saving anyone. He looked ready to kill.

"Nothing to say, Vegeta? I'm surprised. No more lies coming out of your mouth about how you did your job?" Frieza's eyes narrowed into slits, and his tone became sharp and aggressive.

"I thought I had killed her. She must have gotten away somehow," Vegeta lied. He knew full well what he had done, and it certainly didn't involve murder.

"Well, how about this Vegeta, since I like you I'll give you an ultimatum. You kill your wench, right here in front of me. Or, I kill you all."

"Done."

"W-wait what? Vegeta, please think about this! I- we have a daughter Vegeta! She'll be all alone! Please don't take me away from our baby!" Karma pleaded, hot tears streaming down her face. She was sobbing hysterically. Vegeta wasn't listening. He took a few steps closer, then charged up an attack. He fired, and she screamed, but it was swallowed up by the blast. Karma fell to the ground, dead. She had the most horrified expression on her face, with the tears still there. Vegeta was brought back from his momentary trance by the sound of Frieza laughing and a baby crying. _Crying?_

"Oh, that was wonderful! You are truly heartless, aren't you? So quick to kill the woman who bore your child." Frieza said rocking the bundle in his arms.

"My... child?" Vegeta said, his voice raspy and unstable. _How did I not notice this whole time? Is that why she was pleading for her life? The time does add up since Saiyans are born in 6 months. Why me? Why now? Why her?_

Frieza continued talking, taking glee in the look of shock on Vegeta's face, "Oh yes, she's yours alright. And I guess, I'll keep her as punishment? You can have her in-" Frieza paused, debating the severity of his punishment, "a year?" he grinned looking for a response out of the Saiyan prince.

 _It's.. a girl._ Vegeta snapped back to reality. _Why should I care? It belongs to that woman, not me. I wasn't thinking straight when I chose to bed her. Girls are weak, anyhow. What use would I have for a daughter?_ Deep down, Vegeta didn't believe these were all good excuses, but he didn't want to take in all he had done. He had just murdered his child's mother, for his pride. And now the child would be left with Frieza because he didn't want to be a father. He didn't want to think about these things.

"Fine. I'll make it five then!" Frieza snapped, angry at Vegeta's lack of emotional display.

"Do what you will with the brat, I don't care," the sentence struck a pang of guilt in Vegeta. _Where have I heard something like that before?_

Frieza's eyes narrowed dangerously. _Fine, keep it up monkey boy. I'll make a perfect, loyal soldier out of your daughter, and she'll grow up to despise you!_ The thought brought the grin back to Frieza's face, "You are dismissed,"

Vegeta turned around and walked out as quickly as possible. He didn't look back.

...

 **3 years later**

"Why did you kill my mommy?"

Vegeta visibly paled as he looked down at a toddler who was basically a female replica of him, only with shoulder-length hair that followed the laws of gravity. They were sitting on a bench, watching stars, outside the large building where Frieza's soldiers stayed between missions.

"Daddy, why did you do that?" Kinoko repeated. Her name was the only right Frieza had allowed him to have pertaining to her at first. Without much thought, Vegeta had given her his mother's name. He had regretted it at the time, being that he still had much disdain for her. Now, he wasn't quite sure how he felt.

"Because she violated my sense of pride." _Among other things_ _,_ Vegeta thought, clenching his fists tightly. _The crazy wench._ "And if you must address me, call me 'Father'"

"Fah-ther?"

"Yes." Vegeta sighed. Recently, Frieza had decided that it wasn't enough of a punishment if Vegeta had no emotional attachment to his child. So now he was allowed - no, more like forced - to see her every week. He didn't want to admit that Frieza's plan was working. He snuck a glance at his daughter, noticing a lot of bruises scattered along her body, "Who gives you those bruises?" _What does it matter?_

Kinoko looked up in delight. _He likes me!_ "Mostly, I think Frieza does it? And, also, A big guy with no hair that helps Frieza teach me to fight. It hurts a lot, but I don't mind! I'm tough like you! And, I'm gonna be really, super strong someday too!"

Kinoko's answer invoked his own memories of 'training' with Frieza. _Those were some of the worst times of my life, and it practically broke me. I had at least five broken limbs each time. Yet here she is only suffering from bruises... most of the time._ Vegeta's eyes started to burn.

"Da-Father, why are you crying?" Vegeta looked down at her, confused. _Am I really crying? I haven't cried in - I don't even remember! And now at this moment, all of a sudden?!_ Kinoko scooted over on the bench and wiped away Vegeta's tears, "There, all gone. Do you do that a lot? Frieza says only weak people cry. When I do it, he starts kicking and punching and-" she was cut off from a sudden lack of air. Vegeta had wrapped his arms around her in a hug, and more tears were dropping onto her clothes. It felt like she was being crushed, "D-Daddy! I can't breathe, what are you doing?"

"It's called a hug. I... gave you a hug" The words felt wrong coming out of his mouth. Vegeta felt pathetic. _What am I becoming?_

"Oh. Why did you give me a hug?"

"Because I..." _No. No way, not gonna happen._

Vegeta abruptly stood up and walked away as quickly as possible. But he couldn't keep going. He turned around as suddenly as he had left and came back to grab Kinoko. _My daughter... I love you._

* * *

 **After this chapter, we'll get back to what's happening! So, how'd you guys like Kinoko's mother? I honestly never intended to write her, or their (Vegeta/Karma) story like this. Scrapped and rewrote it last minute. Aren't I good at that? (sarcasm). There are probably a few mistakes, don't be afraid to call me out on them. Adios. Necesito dormir. Tengo la escuela en la mañana.**


End file.
